


Apuesta

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Remix, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo y Aldebaran deberán pasar la noche en la vieja capilla embrujada, todo a causa de una apuesta con DM.
Relationships: Scorpio Milo/Taurus Aldebaran
Kudos: 5





	Apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el evento Halloween Remixes de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro 2019 es un Remix de Fantasma de Waterfenix.

**Apuesta**

  
  
  
  
  
Empujamos la puerta hasta que cedió y entramos, todo estaba igual de polvoriento como la última vez que habíamos entrado… o más.  
  
  
“¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso?” apunto la linterna al piso.  
  
  
“Un gato…”  
  
  
“¿Y eso?” apunto al techo.  
  
  
“Un murciélago”  
  
  
“¿Eso de allá?” apunto a una de las ventanas tapeadas.  
  
  
“Posiblemente una rama golpeando la madera…”  
  
  
“¿E-eso?” apunto al pie de las escaleras  
  
  
“Una rata… y quizá la razón de que el gato este aquí adentro…”  
  
  
“¿Y eso… de ahí?”  
  
  
“Son nuestras sombras, Milo…”  
  
  
“Ah….”  
  
  
“Y eso que estas pellizcando es mi nalga, por cierto…”  
  
  
“Ay perdón” rio un poco nervioso y retiro su mano “Y tenías que decirle que tú lo harías ¿verdad?” Milo camino por delante de mí.  
  
  
“No tenías por qué venir, dije que lo haría yo solo” me encogí de hombros y deje la pesada maleta en el piso, después de todo no importaba donde la pusiese, terminaría empanizada de tierra.  
  
  
“¿Y crees que te iba a dejar solo?” puso sus brazos en jarra “Y ya viste que también Afrodita y Camus se ofrecieron a venir, son buenos amigos”  
  
  
“Uy si, buenísimos. Y tan desinteresados” dije con sarcasmo sacando una colchoneta de la maleta.  
  
  
“¿Celoso Potter?” me dijo imitando a Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
“Ni un poco” contraataque, aunque claro que estaba celoso.  
  
  
“Bueno, Misty también se ofreció” me encogí de hombros y tire unos cojines y mantas sobre la colchoneta.  
  
  
“¡Pues ni loco dejo que venga!”  
  
  
“¿Celoso Potter?” era mi turno de picarlo un poco.  
  
  
“Si, mucho. Gracias por preguntar” negué con la cabeza y reí por lo bajo.  
  
  
Mascara había hecho el estúpido comentario de que nadie se atrevería a pasar toda una noche en la vieja capilla de la escuela. Al principio nadie le seguía la corriente, ya sabemos cómo se las gasta. Pero la desventaja de conocerlo tan bien es que él también nos conoce y al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a ser material para su juego se volvió juez de quien tendría que venir, eligiéndome a mí, al principio me negué, pero como ya dije la desventaja es que me conoce bien, me dio por el orgullo, limpio sin vaselina. Y cuando Milo vio que de verdad iba a hacerlo se ofreció para venir. Lo cierto es que no tenía por qué hacerlo y en el fondo se lo agradecía infinitamente. No era para mí tampoco algo que me sonase hermoso el venir aquí solo.  
  
  
“¿No crees que se va a ensuciar tu colchoneta? Debimos ver si podíamos barrer antes”  
  
  
“No hay con qué y no es mía” le sonreí con toda la malicia de la que hice acopio “Es de Terenzio”  
  
  
“Ah, entonces no importa” le quito toda relevancia al asunto “¿Y cómo la obtuviste?”  
  
  
“Tengo influencias…”  
  
  
“¿Shaka?” sonrió con algo de malicia “Quien lo viera, no, si dicen que los calladitos son los peores. Ya sería que le debía alguna”  
  
  
Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Lo más difícil que hicimos fue sacar al murciélago, Milo le dio un pequeño empujón con un palo y se agarró volando y haciendo ruidos aterradores. Nosotros soltamos chillidos y gritos al sentirlo volar tan cerca. Si así sin que pasen cosas paranormales –exceptuando esa noche de la ouija y las respuestas del examen- con nuestros gritos de niñas asustadas no les quedaría duda alguna de que ahí espantaban.  
Al fin el murciélago salió y pudimos tirarnos un rato en la colchoneta, pero no podíamos dormir ya que el gato se la pasaba asustándonos corriendo de aquí para allá.  
  
  
“Alde…”  
  
  
“Si Milo”  
  
  
“Tengo ganas”  
  
  
“Aja… se más específico” alce una ceja y él rio. Decía que le encantaba cuando hacia eso.  
  
  
“Al baño…”  
  
  
“Uy, pues aquí no hay”  
  
  
“Ya sé, acompáñame al arbolito”  
  
  
Asentí y nos pusimos de pie, salimos a la intemperie de nuevo y lo acompañe a donde había más follaje.  
  
  
“Listo” salió arreglándose el pijama “Hasta escribí mi nombre”  
  
  
“Qué asco… sigo” aproveche de una vez, no fuera a ser que me dieran ganas ya entrando o peor aun cuando Milo ya estuviese dormido y solito yo no salgo… o quizá sí, si me anduviera mucho. Termine de poner la última letra que me permitió el vaso de zumo que tome con la cena.  
  
  
“¿Lo escribiste completo?” me dijo como si esa fuera la competencia más importante del mundo, como si nos fuesen a dar la medalla a la pipi más artística.  
  
  
“Me faltaron letras” me encogí de hombros y arregle mi pijama.  
  
  
“Que pena…” se asomó por encima de mi hombro para ver el nombre sin terminar sobre la tierra.  
  
  
Cuando estuvimos de regreso en la capilla vimos que el gato se había ido a recostar sobre la colchoneta, era un gato gris atigrado hermoso.  
  
  
“Ey…” Milo corrió hacia el gato y lo acaricio “¿Ya nos libraste de la rata?” se echó junto a él y yo lo imite.  
  
  
“Eran casi del mismo tamaño” acaricie el suave pelaje del gato, que ronroneo al sentir mi tacto.  
  
  
“Le agradas…”  
  
  
“Le agradas más tu por lo que se ve”  
  
  
Decidimos servirle en un platito desechable que llevábamos un poco de leche, ya que habíamos tomado dos cartoncitos de más en la cena. Sacamos entonces papas y refrescos, así como algunos dulces, chocolates, barritas de tamarindo, gomitas, cacahuates y encendimos la Tablet para ver unos capítulos de una serie nueva. Estuvimos así hasta que el sueño nos comenzó a llegar y empezamos a bostezar, dicho sea de paso que no vimos nada fantasmal o fuera de lo común. Más allá de nuestros dientes haciendo pedazos las botanas, el gas de los refrescos, las voces que salían de la Tablet, el ocasional ruido del viento en el bosquecillo y los ronroneos del gato sobre el regazo de Milo o el mío, todo estaba tranquilo.  
  
  
Cuando nuestros ojos no pudieron más y la Tablet estaba por quedarse son batería decidimos dormir. Pusimos ‘Boogie Back’ en el celular con un auricular cada quien, nos habíamos traumado con esa canción de Dragon Ball súper, así que la repetimos una y otra vez. Fue como un arrullo.  
Los dos recostados sobre la colchoneta, con el celular en el medio al igual que el gato hecho un ovillo a la altura de nuestras rodillas por sobre las mantas, nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo con nuestros meñiques entrelazados.  
  
  
El canto de unas aves madrugadoras nos despertó además de la luz que ya se filtraba entre las ventanas sin cortinas. Nos desperezamos con desgana, pero debíamos estar en nuestras habitaciones antes de que las hermanas se despertaran o estaríamos en problemas, y para eso no faltaba mucho.  
Recogimos las mantas y los cojines, no había rastros del gato.  
  
  
“¿Y la colchoneta? Como la llevaremos llena de polvo”  
  
  
Me encogí de hombros “Me gustaría decirte que Mascara se encargue de eso… pero traje una bolsa negra para eso” esperaba que me dijera que era mejor que la dejáramos ahí.  
  
  
“Mejor que venga él por ella” sonreí, me encantaba eso de él.  
  
  
Salimos de la capilla, comenzaba a clarear y no necesitábamos encender la lámpara.  
  
  
“¿Ya estarán aquí?”  
  
  
“Ya, mira por allá se ve una cabeza rubia y otra pelirroja levantándose por sobre las hierbas. Parecen suricatos” dije sonando más receloso de lo que pretendía. Me moría de celos cuando esos dos lo rondaban pero no lo diría. Lo vi sonreír un poco satisfecho con mi _pequeña escena de celos_ “Mira, también se ve Misty”  
  
  
No dijo nada pero instintivamente tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos a los míos. Era reconfortante sentir su calor junto al mío.  
  
  
“Deberíamos venir a dejarle comida al gatito” me dijo de repente.  
  
  
“Si…” conforme caminábamos y el sonido de nuestros pasos entre la maleza se iba haciendo más fuerte podía sentir el roció humedecer mis pantalones.  
  
  
El gato gris brinco al alfeizar de la ventana y los observo a los niños partir mientras se lamia una patita.  
  
  
 _“No cambias ¿eh?” una voz femenina se escuchó en la solitaria capilla.  
  
  
El gato entonces dio un salto dentro para después dejar ver una silueta humana y gris ataviada en unos hábitos semi trasparentes “Es que se ven tan adorables, no quería que pasaran solitos la noche” recargo su cabeza sobre su mano que estaba apoyada en la ventana y los miro con ternura.  
  
  
“Si amabas la vida…” se unió a ella en la ventana otra figura fantasmal envuelta en un hábito “¿Por qué lo hiciste?” instintivamente volteo a ver una delas vigas frente al altar.  
  
  
“Porque amaba la vida contigo pero la odiaba sin ti”  
_  
  
Puso una de sus fantasmales manos sobre la de su compañera de eternidad, los trasparentes dedos parecieron entrelazarse. Y simplemente observaron a los chicos perderse entre los árboles.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
